creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Killatilla/LoVeMaChine
I sit down on the couch in my house, bored, depressed,and alone. I have no friends to talk to, no one to interact with. My one large escape was the internet. I could be myself on the web, talk to people, discuss games, research things. The horrible truth is that I have no internet. My Mothers house is the place of wifi, my dads is the place of cinema. All I really do all day is finish schoolwork and watch movies. I am home alone most of the time due to my dads job; from 4pm till 4am. I get rather frightened when I am alone late at night. I am a very paranoid person, really shy and anxious. Life is a very difficult thing to cope with having disorders like that. I try to tell people how bad my anxiety really is, but they end up just telling me to get over it. I then snap back into reality and roll off the couch. I grab my phone to see that it was 11pm and sigh. I decide to watch a movie. I get up to go get the laptop when it occurred to me that I have never checked for wifi in the area. A small jab of excitement shoots through me as I quickly open up the laptop and press the power button. After about 30 seconds of loading the Windows 7 log-in screen blinks to life. I enter my username and password and end up on the desktop. I take about a minute turning on the intel wireless adapter and then am on my way to the Network and Sharing Center. I click the little connection icon and am greeted with a list of locked routers. I scroll down to find an unsecured access point. The title is 'LOVEMACHINE'. I then click on it. Loading and loading and loading until the little blue loading circle disappears and all I can see is 2 white bars. I jump with excitement and click on the internet browser as fast as I can. When the DELL page loads up an extra window pops up to introduce me to this wifi. "Welcome to LOVEMACHINE! Are you ready to surf the high speed web at no cost to you? All you have to do is share the LOVE!" ' '''The rest is a very brief terms and conditions paragraph telling me not to be hateful and to treat other interneters with care. What the fuck? Interneters? Whatever. I just want to use the internet. I close out the lovemachine window and am meeted with the Dell home page. All of the advertisement models were looking directly my direction. "Creepy." I mutter as I type in google's address. The Google screen pops up. I try to go to Facebook but it wouldn't load. After multiple refreshes another Lovemachine window pops up. "''Sorry, but Facebook.com is full of hate and rudeness. You are un-allowed to access anything hateful and mean. SHARE THE LOVE!!!!" ''"Uh okay." I then tried to log on to Youtube. Another dumb ass window comes up explaining that I mustn't get on any hateful pages, except this one was a little different. "''Apparently you did not get our last message! NO HATE! JUST LOVE!" Jokingly I type in a porn website. Everything on the computer just stops, the computer freezes, but somehow another window pops up. "That is not funny. NOT AT ALL!! You are going to regret what you did." I let out a laugh,"WHAT? Ha yea right." All of a sudden the computer turns off abruptly. Dead silence. I press the power button multiple times but nothing comes up. "What the fuck? Turn on!" Then the computer turns back on; no loading screen, no log-in screen, just the DELL homepage with a few angry photo shopped Dell models. "I am fucking being hacked!" Another window pops up. "''Now I told you didn't I? NO HATE! JUST LOVE! LOOVVE!!!!!!!" ''I get up from the chair, pick the laptop up and throw it in rage. I then sit back down and calm myself down. I decide to get up and got to bed. I get up the next morning thinking that the events of last night were all a dream. My thoughts are proven wrong when I here my dad yell,"Why is your laptop on the ground?!?" Without being able to think of any other reason why, I just tell him that I got angry at it being slow and threw it. "Well you better stop because you're not getting another from me." He then said bye and left for college. I opened my math book and then wonder about what is on the screen of the laptop. ---To Be Continued---- ------If it sucks just tell me and I will stop making it.------ Killatilla (talk) 09:34, November 28, 2013 (UTC)KillatillaKillatilla (talk) 09:34, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts